<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird by TorMist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227962">Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorMist/pseuds/TorMist'>TorMist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki-Shapeshifter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorMist/pseuds/TorMist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch 1: Loki returns to the palace of Asgard in bird form after spending a day flying free in the skies. He can't quite remember what he is supposed to do next. <br/>Ch 2: chapter 1 but from Thor's pov<br/>Ch 3: Thor and Loki plan to fly the skies together in bird form, but get distracted<br/>Ch 4: Loki tries to disrupt Thor's plans, for fun, but also because he's anxious<br/>Ch 5: A day in the skies has consequences. Small, fluffy, cheeping consequences. </p><p>AU where Loki is a Jotunn prince and Thor's unofficial consort (My Prince, My King). Standalone story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki-Shapeshifter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loki-bird's day with Thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 1 from Loki's pov<br/>Chapter 2, same day from Thor's pov</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to im_not_rare_im_rarr for beta-reading, and for helping me with some bird knowledge! May your feathers be ever fluffy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had not meant to upset the Allfather’s ravens, and as he slowed in his swoop to hover over the balcony, his first thought was that they made a very pleasing arc as they scattered away from him. The Allfather did not look pleased by it, but then, Loki always found him hard to read, so it was almost a relief to see an identifiable emotion on the elderly monarch’s face.</p><p>Thor was grinning up at Loki-bird as if he had done something amusing, and he supposed he had. For a few moments more, he continued to ride the updrafts that skirled around the side of the palace, and then alighted on Thor’s outstretched wrist. He had a strange feeling, as if he had forgotten something, but it surely wasn’t urgent.</p><p>This bird was a magnificent form to inhabit, with its golden-edged green plumage and black clawed feet, a terror of the skies. Loki-bird screamed a greeting to Thor and to the Allfather, and then cocked his head, unsure if he had erred or not.</p><p>Thor's amusement had given way to admiration, and Loki basked in it for a few rapid beats of his bird heart. He had been feeling so constrained these last few days, and on the spur of the moment had decided to strike out for freedom and ride the skies in the form of a hunting bird unique to Asgard. He did not recall its name. <em> I am Loki. That is my name</em>. He was forgetting something important though. He was sure of it.</p><p>Odin huffed and said, “Well, then, I shall retire for the afternoon. It is almost evening, anyway. Will I see you both at dinner?”</p><p>Thor smiled at his father, and replied, “Of course, Father. Until then.” Odin eyed Loki, nodded at his son and swept away, as regal as any bird of prey that Loki had seen.</p><p>“Loki?” Thor caught his attention, and Loki found himself suddenly confused, a thought rising in his bird mind that he could not quite grasp. He flapped furiously to try to disperse the thought, or to embrace it, he wasn’t quite sure. As he was still grasping Thor’s wrist, Thor was forced to hunch away to avoid the onslaught of muscle and feathers which comprised Loki’s wings.</p><p>“Alright, then,” said Thor, nodding as if in acceptance of something. “As you will, my love. Let us enter the palace, I have a meeting with the Council of Traders.”</p><p>Loki hopped onto Thor’s broad shoulder as they left the balcony and traced the route to the meeting chambers. Loki felt a little claustrophobic as the ceilings, high and all as they were, closed him in and blocked out the sky. There was a solution to this feeling of wrongness indoors, but he could not remember what it was.</p><p>They drew some attention, as much as when Loki occasionally walked through the palace in Jotunn form, curious whispers following them. Loki held himself proudly on the shoulder of the king of Asgard. He was <em> Loki, </em> and deserving of his fine, handsome mount. His Thor. His mate.</p><p>He glared at those he felt were staring too long, challenging them to a duel if they dared. His claws would gouge and tear, his beak would hack and puncture! Thor’s large fingers were suddenly, but carefully, stroking his feathered breast, soothing him. He flapped a little on Thor’s shoulder to show his challengers that he was a threat, but remembered he had no true need to defend himself here with Thor by his side.</p><p>He remembered that, but what had he forgotten? Puzzling. The thought skittered away as they approached the chamber. Loki-bird shrieked at the sight of the merchants before him and they scattered just as satisfyingly as Odin’s ravens had. It was not that he disliked them, exactly. He simply did not trust them, no matter what Thor told him of their contributions to the welfare of the realm and its subjects.</p><p>Loki could tell Thor was holding in a laugh, and so he too decided to be amused instead of contemptuous. He fluffed up his feathers to show how impressive his size, and flew the short distance to the chair he customarily sat in on these dreary occasions. Settling on the peak of it, he stared intensely at each of the merchants in turn as they hesitantly made their way back to their seats.</p><p>“Pay no mind to Loki,” Thor was saying. “He is merely observing proceedings today.” Thor appeared to be hiding a smile behind his hand. Loki continued to glare imperiously at the women and men present, all of whom seemed a little distracted. He did not listen to the details, such things being beneath concerns of a creature such as himself, and contented himself instead with the soothing sound of Thor's voice.</p><p>After a while, he realised that the tone of Thor’s voice had changed, and that he sounded increasingly stern, bordering on exasperation. Loki-bird was not sure of the matter at hand, but he knew that he would brook no disagreeableness from any of these people, not towards Thor. He began to make clicking noises in his throat, the sounds he would have made had he sighted snakes making for his nest, threatening his mate, his household.</p><p>He unfolded his wings, balancing on the back of his chair as carefully and as surely as he did the breezes and zephyrs of the upper skies of Asgard. He was ready to scream at the offending party, meaning everyone present bar Thor, ready to warn them that he would defend his mate and his nest.</p><p>Thor stood, and so Loki simply remained tensed and on guard and ready to pounce if a single person at the table moved or spoke disrespectfully. Thor said in a stern voice, “I feel we are at an impasse today. Let us speak of these matters in two days time when we have time to consider how to spread the pain around a little more evenly.”</p><p>The traders nodded agreement, and stood as well, carefully bowing to Thor while keeping Loki in their line of sight. All of them backed away a few steps before turning on their heels and practically fleeing the room. Thor smiled grimly and turned to Loki. “Is it not lovely to see revived the practice of never turning your back on your king while in his presence, Loki? I am sure that I have you to thank for that.” Loki settled back on the peak of the chair, satisfied that he had driven off the predators who had considered threatening his mate.</p><p>Thor sighed. “You are content to remain so even now, Loki? Do you intend to come to dinner in this form? My parents may wish to converse with us both while we eat.” Loki was not sure that he understood the question. Of course he was coming to dinner, he had not eaten since early this morning when he had leapt from the balcony of the royal bedchamber and flown off into the endless blue sky, where he could breathe free. And certainly he enjoyed speaking with Odin and Frigga. He was feeling somewhat claustrophobic now, being penned in by walls and ceiling, it was distracting. He could not think clearly. There was an easy solution to these problems, but what? He wished he could remember. He beat his wings in agitation.</p><p>Thor sighed again, and gestured for him to hop back on his shoulder. Loki did so, realising that there were only the faintest of air currents here for him to coast on. Flying would be a lot of effort, just as well he had his mate to ferry him around the palace. His mate was large and strong and beautiful and about to provide for Loki. Loki hoped there would be rabbit.</p><p>There was rabbit, and a selection of other cold meats as well as a delicious coarse bread and clear fresh water. Frigga looked mildly surprised and complimented him on his thick and beautiful plumage. He extended his wings and neck in an affectionate manner, displaying himself to show her how correct her observation was. Odin offered him the remains of his portion of rabbit, which Loki-bird gladly accepted, wolfing down the remains in a few powerful gulps. Odin shook his head, seeming more amused than he had been in their earlier encounter. Odin did like birds, after all, Loki knew. Of course he would come to admire Loki’s fine form and healthy coat of feathers. He groomed himself a little as Thor and his honourable parents had a post-meal glass of wine, making sure that he would be clean, orderly and well presented for his mate when they retired together for the evening, and then started grooming Thor. He cooed and chirruped contentedly as he preened at Thor's ear and hair. Perhaps this was not appropriate behaviour at the dinner table, Loki could not quite remember. In any case, Thor quickly bade his parents a good evening, and departed for their chambers.</p><p>Once in their bedchamber, Loki instinctively flew to the window, towards the entrance to the sky. Thor cried out his name, a note of unaccustomed anxiety in his voice. “Loki. Are you leaving again? It is dark, where would you go? Stay with me tonight.”</p><p>Loki looked at him, recognising concern on his mate’s features. He flew back and perched on the headboard of the bed. He did not want his mate to think that he was abandoning him, no. He was not flying off to hunt alone, or to seek another mate, or anything, really. He wasn’t sure why his first instinct was to leap out into the sky, except of course that this is what was done. It did not serve him to be cooped up, he needed to fly.</p><p>But more importantly, he needed to be with his mate, and this was their nest. Thor closed the window, and approached him cautiously, as if dealing with a wild animal. “Loki, do you remember who you are? What you are? You are many things, but you are not a bird.” Loki squawked at this and flapped his wings furiously.</p><p>Thor held up his hands, palms facing Loki placatingly. “Alright. Peace, Loki. You are a bird, for the moment, for as long as you wish to be. I do not object, I just am concerned that you may not realise that you are not only a bird. You are Loki, and have many forms, many shapes, all of them beautiful.”</p><p>Loki preened at this. He <em> was </em> beautiful. He was spending the night with his handsome, powerful mate, in his mate’s bed, their nest. Stretching himself out to display himself at his fullest, the candlelight in the bedchamber highlighting the iridescence of his green and gold-tipped feathers, he began a mating dance, cooing noises rose unbidden from his bird throat. He swayed from side to side and reached out his neck so he could rub his feathered cheek against Thor’s whiskered one, first the left side, then the right. He danced for Thor, swaying in one spot, showing his mate how healthy and beautiful and strong and worthy he was to share his nest.</p><p>It was strange…for a moment, he almost remembered what he had forgotten. The thought, whatever it was, hid itself behind the weight of his instincts to woo his mate and win his love again tonight, as he had on so many nights. He and Thor would fly together in the endless blue skies, their claws would entangle together and they would fall, circling each other as they plunged towards the ground. They would separate, together, and swoop back into the sky, together, and descend on their shared nest, together, and mate with all the tenderness and fierce need they felt for each other. Loki-bird would present Thor with their babes, protected by a strong shell until they were ready to face the world, and Loki would defend and nurture those babes until they were ready to fledge. Thor would protect them all and help provide for them. Their children would be clever and strong, and possess great beauty, and the skies would tremble to hear them scream their presence!</p><p>Suddenly, realisation hit Loki. He was a <em> male bird</em>. That’s not to say that Thor and he could not raise young together, but he would not be birthing them, not in male form. Something was not quite right. Come to think of it...Thor was not even a bird at all.</p><p>Loki settled down from his courting stance, and took a moment to settle his mind as well as his body. Thor was watching him with some awe, much affection, and a little worry.</p><p>Thor reached out a hand to pet Loki’s face, not minding the fierce beak and fiercer eyes. Loki leaned into his touch, and began to change. Thor’s hand, whose forefinger and thumb had been stroking a warm silky feathered cheek now found itself cupping a cool Jotunn face. Loki brought his own hand up to press it against his cheek and kissed its palm.</p><p>“I was becoming a little concerned, Loki,” Thor said, an edge of scolding in his voice. “I might have found myself chaining you to my wrist had you not come back properly come morning. What if you had truly forgot yourself?”</p><p>Loki laughed, tired but happy from his day of freedom from the confines and expectations of the palace. “That is always a risk, but never fear that I would forget <em> you</em>, Thor. As long as you remain as you are, I will always come back to you, in one form or the other. For as long as you wish me to, at least.”</p><p>Thor bent to kiss him, and said, “Bird, fish or snake, it matters not, I will always wish you to come back to me. But the conversation, and the bedplay, is best in this form, is it not?”</p><p>Loki embraced Thor for another kiss, and pulled him down so that they both sat on the bed. “If you say so, my love. Perhaps you need to remind me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thor's day with Loki-bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to im_not_rare_im_rarr for beta-reading, and for helping me with some bird knowledge! May your feathers be ever fluffy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is chapter 1 rewritten from Thor's point of view.</p><p> </p><p>Thor looked upwards and grinned as, in typical dramatic fashion, Loki’s bird form blocked out the sun for a moment as it swooped down towards the balcony and caused the Allfather’s ravens to flit away in alarm. Except Huginn and Muninn, at least, but Loki did not even seem to notice as they settled in the shadows and looked at him askance.</p><p>Odin did not look pleased, but Thor knew he was fond of Loki in his way. At least, Thor thought he was. It was difficult to read the old man sometimes.</p><p>The bird was magnificent, with golden-edged green plumage and black clawed feet, a terror of the skies. <em>A perfect vessel for Loki</em>, thought Thor, admiring its remarkable strength and control as it hovered above the kings of Asgard for a few moments. Thor was glad Loki had found a solution to his feelings of claustrophobia that had been afflicting him recently. With a dazzling and mischievous smile at Thor, he had simply shifted into the form of a bird of prey and leapt from the window of the bedchamber.</p><p>Loki-bird rode the updrafts that skirled around the side of the palace for perhaps a few more moments than strictly necessary. Finally, to Thor’s relief, it alighted on Thor’s outstretched wrist, though it did not make any moves to resume a more typical Loki shape. Loki no doubt needed a few moments to gather himself before shifting back into Jotunn or Aes form. No need for concern.</p><p>Loki-bird screamed a greeting to Thor and to the Allfather, and then cocked his head as if unsure of its place on the balcony, among the Aes. Noticing Thor’s appraisal, however, it began to clearly bask in Thor’s obvious admiration, enjoying the attention.</p><p>Odin huffed and said, “Well, then, I shall retire for the afternoon. It is almost evening, anyway. Will I see you both at dinner?”</p><p>Loki-bird did not seem inclined to be anything other than a bird for the moment, so Thor smiled at his father, and answered for them both. “Of course, Father. Until then.” Odin eyed Loki, nodded at his son and swept away, with all the grace of a winged predator himself, despite his age.</p><p>“Loki?” Thor was a little concerned at Loki’s apparent lack of interest in being other than a bird. Loki flapped furiously, obviously unsettled, and as he was still grasping Thor’s wrist, Thor was forced to hunch away to avoid the onslaught of muscle and feathers which comprised Loki’s wings. Was Loki still feeling constrained by the pressures of palace life? If so, Thor would not demand that Loki change from a form he was comfortable in to suit Thor’s needs. </p><p>“Alright, then,” said Thor, nodding his acceptance of Loki’s choice. He hoped it was a conscious choice, that Loki knew what he was doing. “As you will, my love. Let us enter the palace, I have a meeting with the Council of Traders.”</p><p>Loki hopped onto Thor’s broad shoulder as they left the balcony, and Thor traced the route to the meeting chambers as if everything was usual and Loki in a more typical form than a bird. He could feel Loki-bird tense a little as they ventured further into the palace. Perhaps Loki felt penned in again. Well, nothing Thor could do about that.</p><p>They drew some attention, whispers following them. Thor was not unused to this. On the rare occasions Loki walked with him in Jotunn skin, the curious watched and whispered, mesmerised at the sight of a Frost Giant walking freely in the palace of Asgard, the trusted companion of the king. Loki had not hidden his ability to move between shapes, so surely their observers knew this was merely another of Loki’s forms. Loki was holding himself proudly on Thor’s shoulder as they walked and were being whispered about, Thor could feel the arrogance of the bird as its talons gripped Thor’s shoulder with a tension just shy of bruising. </p><p>Thor could also feel Loki-bird’s annoyance as some stared too long. No doubt Loki’s bird instincts - and to be fair, his Loki instincts - might lead to Loki rearing up and challenging them to a duel if he decided they were too rude. It really would not do for some poor kitchen boy to get his face scratched simply because he had looked a little too long at Loki. Thor carefully stroked Loki’s feathered breast, trying to soothe him, to bring his focus back to Thor. Loki flapped a little on Thor’s shoulder, no doubt to show his apparent challengers that he was a threat, but settled down at the reminder that Thor was with him, protecting him.</p><p>As they entered the meeting chamber, Loki-bird shrieked at the sight of the merchants before him, almost deafening Thor, and the merchants scattered just as Odin’s ravens had. It was not that Loki disliked them, exactly, but no matter what Thor told him of their contributions to the welfare of the realm and its subjects, Loki could not come to trust them. He was not entirely wrong. It was rather amusing to see the more pompous merchants try to keep their dignity in the face of being run off by a screech from a single bird, fierce and all as Loki-bird was.</p><p>Luckily, Loki chose not to press his attack on the merchants. Thor would have had to suffer the disapproval of everyone from his father - and his mother! - his companions and his Council had Loki decided to run amok. Instead, Loki merely fluffed up his feathers to show his impressive size, and flew the short distance to the chair he customarily sat in on these dreary occasions. Settling on the peak of it, he stared intensely at each of the merchants in turn as they hesitantly made their way back to their seats. </p><p>“Pay no mind to Loki,” Thor said, hiding his smile behind the back of his hand. “He is merely observing proceedings today.” Loki continued to glare imperiously at the women and men present, all of whom seemed a little distracted. It gave Thor some advantage when trying to work out a reasonable - or at least not a terribly unreasonable- deal on a complex tax issue.</p><p>Loki’s intimidating stare only distracted for a short time, and soon the merchants began to push their agenda aggressively. Thor knew the importance of protecting Asgardian business but the merchants had to see that as king, his concerns were for the whole of Asgardian society. Yet they did not seem to accept that there were priorities other than their own. </p><p>Loki must have picked up on his annoyance, as he began to make clicking noises in his throat which sounded quite menacing. </p><p>Loki unfolded his wings, balancing on the back of his chair carefully and surely and in a manner that could have seemed ridiculous were it not backed by claw and by hooked beak and by <em> Loki. </em>Best for Thor to draw this conversation to a close for the moment before Loki-bird decided to finish it more decisively. Thor stood, and thankfully Loki simply remained at readiness to attack. Thor said in a stern voice, “I feel we are at an impasse today. Let us speak of these matters in two days time when we have time to consider how to spread the pain around a little more evenly.”</p><p>The traders nodded agreement, and stood as well, carefully bowing to Thor while keeping Loki in their line of sight. All of them backed away a few steps before turning on their heels and practically fleeing the room. Thor smiled grimly and turned to Loki. “Is it not lovely to see revived the practice of never turning your back on your king while in his presence, Loki? I am sure that I have you to thank for that.” Loki-bird settled back on the peak of the chair, satisfied that he had rid the room of whatever threat his bird-mind had perceived. </p><p>Thor sighed. “You are content to remain so even now, Loki? Do you intend to come to dinner in this form? My parents may wish to converse with us both while we eat.” He wished he could be sure why Loki remained in bird form. If it was simply a whim, Thor would indulge him. But sometimes Loki spoke of how seductive the simplicity of animal thinking could be. He had never said so, but Thor knew that Loki worried a little about embracing a new form too enthusiastically, not even realising he was giving over his freedom of thought to a more limited consciousness. </p><p>There was no need to fret. Loki had done this sort of thing countless times and had always come back unharmed and unchanged, even if his appetites sometimes ran more to deer or dairy or spices than usual for a few days after inhabiting a different form. It was nothing to worry about. </p><p>Loki beat his wings again, as if worried. </p><p>Thor smiled at Loki-bird fondly and gestured for him to hop back on his shoulder. Loki did so, settling down, comforted by being physically close to Thor. It was strange that this hardly felt unusual at all to Thor. It was simply Loki being Loki, and it was as things were meant to be. </p><p>Frigga looked mildly surprised at their avian dining companion, though Odin had no doubt informed her of Loki’s current mood. She complimented Loki-bird on his thick and beautiful plumage, which of course led to a rather magnificent display from the vain thing! Loki extended his wings and neck in an affectionate manner, inviting more compliments as he balanced on Thor’s shoulder. Odin offered him no compliments but instead the remains of his portion of rabbit, which Loki-bird gladly accepted as the peace offering it probably was. Odin shook his head, amused. </p><p>Odin did like Loki, Thor thought, he was just very used to keeping his thoughts on the Jotunn people both in general and in particular to himself. Loki groomed himself a little as Thor enjoyed a glass of wine with his parents after dinner, perfecting the appearance of his already perfect coat of iridescent feathers.</p><p>When Loki then started to groom Thor, gently preening his ear and hair with accompanying cheeps and chirrups, Thor decided to call a close to dinner as he could no longer look his father in the eye, and his mother was clearly trying not to laugh. Loki-bird’s affectionate hoots accompanied them to their chambers, and while he was sure that his ear and hair was much more attractive to Loki-bird after the care and attention devoted to them, Thor was not sure he saw a difference himself.</p><p>Once in their chambers, rather than making whatever preparations a bird of prey would make to retire for the night, Loki-bird instead launched himself with unnerving speed towards the window through which he had left earlier that day, to Thor’s surprise and concern. Had Loki indeed forgotten himself? Was he abandoning Thor for the call of the skies? </p><p>“Loki!” he called out, unable to keep the worry from his voice. “Are you leaving again? It is dark, where would you go? Stay with me tonight.” Would Loki remember to come back if he left now?</p><p>Loki turned and looked at him, then flew back and perched on the headboard of the bed. Thor could see Loki in those golden eyes, but the bird was strong in that gaze too. </p><p>It was time to have a direct conversation. “Loki, do you remember who you are? <em> What </em>you are? You are many things, but you are not a bird.” Loki squawked at this and flapped his wings furiously, as if disagreeing. </p><p>Thor held up his hands, palms facing Loki placatingly. “Alright. Peace, Loki. You are a bird, for the moment, for as long as you wish to be. I do not object, I just worry that you may not realise that you are not only a bird. You are Loki, and have many forms, many shapes, all of them beautiful.”</p><p>Loki preened at this and began to again coo affectionately at Thor. He swayed from side to side and reached out his neck so he could rub his feathered cheek against Thor’s whiskered one, first the left side, then the right. He was dancing for Thor, swaying in one spot, displaying his beauty, his strength, his love for his mate. Thor watched him with some awe, much affection, and a little worry.</p><p>What would happen if Loki forgot himself, and his true, whole self was trapped in this form for months, or years? This bird was most certainly Loki, Thor could see it in the passion in its eyes, its proud stance, its sharp intelligence. <em> I am in love with a bird, </em>thought Thor, slightly giddy. If Loki was trapped, then Thor would help him, stand by him. He would send messengers to every corner of the Nine Realms to find a seidr crafter who specialised in such things, who would draw Loki back to who he usually was. He would wait for as long as necessary, caring for Loki-bird, reminding him who loved him, who he was coming back to. </p><p>Little would change in that he and Loki would be constant companions; after all Loki had proved himself adept at and adaptable to life at court today. Thor would not have a beautiful Aes or Jotunn body to worship and pleasure and hold close at night, but he could live with that. His love would be a beautiful bird who he would feed and groom as and when Loki allowed. They could still hunt together, and Thor was fairly sure the taverns of Asgard would not turn him and his companions away simply because the king’s unofficial consort was currently a bird. </p><p>Loki could sleep in their rooms still; perhaps Thor needed to consider some sort of traditional bird-nest set up, though. He would miss talking with Loki, that was certain. He would miss Loki talking. And scheming, and manipulating with his clever words. Thor felt a little sad. Loki was not completely Loki without the full capacity for mischief, words his weapon and machinations his battlefield.</p><p>He would still love this Loki, though, no matter his seeming shortcomings.</p><p>Thor reached out a hand to pet Loki-bird’s face, not minding the fierce beak and fiercer eyes. He could see Loki in those eyes, so beautiful, so passionate. Loki-bird blinked and leaned into his touch, and to Thor’s relief, began to change. Thor’s hand, whose forefinger and thumb had been stroking a warm silky feathered cheek now found itself cupping a cool Jotunn face. Loki, and it was fully he, brought his own hand up to press it against his cheek and kissed its palm.</p><p>Thor could not keep an edge of scolding from his voice. “I was becoming a little concerned, Loki. I might have found myself chaining you to my wrist had you not come back properly come morning. What if you had truly forgot yourself?”</p><p>Loki laughed, as if it was nothing. How Thor loved his laugh. <em> Ehehehe. </em> “That is always a risk, but never fear that I would forget <em> you</em>, Thor. As long as you remain as you are, I will always come back to you, in one form or the other. For as long as you wish me to, at least.”</p><p>Thor bent to kiss him, and said, “Bird, fish or snake, it matters not, I will always wish you to come back to me. But the conversation, and the bedplay, is best in this form, is it not?”</p><p>Loki embraced Thor for another kiss, and pulled him down so that they both sat on the bed. “If you say so, my love. Perhaps you need to remind me.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>